paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora
Sora-Sora is, first of all, a fox, yes he's a rust colored fox with grayish black legs. He was originally I guess you could say a petty thief. Mainly for stealing food from places like Farmer Yumi's and Mr. Porters...but he did it to survive, and wasn't truly bad...because he also did what he could to rescue other animals. One day the team got a call from Farmer Yumi about someone stealing her food out of her barn...and found it was a fox..but being they had no leads they let it go. However, later that day Mayor Goodway was stuck in a tree getting birds photos and was about to call the Paw Patrol when Sora asked what she was doing and offered to help her down. She told them about this and they knew it was the same one and decided to try to meet him by going on a camping trip..and they had luck. Sora met up with them and told them about himself, but didn't want to join at first...being he was afraid to get close to anyone after losing his parents...but when they said he wouldn't have to worry about hunters and be able to help others...he agreed...and it turned into the best choice he ever made. However, as tough as he tries to be. He's still just a little kid and is very playful, he also has a little problem with falling asleep on the spot whenever he's bored, and he's pretty shy around new people, but once he warms up to them he's a friendly little guy. Appearance Edit Sora-He's a rust-colored fox with grayish black legs and paws, and white at the end of his tail and on his belly, he's a little bit smaller than Marshall and has an X-shape scar on his forehead. He got it in a fight when he was younger and doesn't like to think about his past very much. One thing he recently found out is that he's got telekinesis, (meaning he can move things with his mind) but can't use it very well...all he can do is use it on light things like a ball, and if he uses it on things much heavier than that he can faint out of exhaustion. A few months later, the team got "Air Patrol" Pup packs that let them fly with skye...that is except for him. Mainly because his unique skills made him kind of a tough fit for any pup pack...Sora took this the wrong way and...thought it was basically saying he isn't needed anymore...of course, he was wrong, and after some reassuring from Ryder he got his. His "Air Patrol" pup pack is a bit different. It's got the same kind of rockets that Rocky has, but it has a glider built in to allow him to using his own jumping abilities to make him stay in the air....However...he crashes...a lot...but he doesn't give up and has Skye and Rocky to help him get better. He also has a grappling hook being it's kind of his go-to choice tool on his other one which allows him to kind of give him a bit more ways to use his pup pack.